Story Series
by CRIMSONxCHERRY
Summary: Each chapter is an individual story. All have potential but I don't have time atm to update all of them so I'm asking you guys. If I get enough positive reviews on a story I'll probably continue that one separately as it's own story. So please Read and Review. Ja ne;] Rated M because I'm not going to be accused of falsely rating it case there's cussing or what not in chapters.
1. Story One

**I'm going to use this story as a possibility series. Each chapter will have all the chapters I currently have for each story. Please review what you think of each story. If I get enough positive response I might continue the story separately.**

Anyways here's the first story.

Prologue:

Naruto sighed as he glanced at the starry sky that spread in all directions above him. As his eyes filled with water he blinked to clear the threatening tears. He thought he'd finally had precious people. People that actually cared about him and not what he held. He was wrong. Glancing at the book in his lap his eyes threatened to spill some tears once more. Blinking yet again he thought about what he'd read.****

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, had betrayed his successor from the start. He'd said all the right words and made all the right actions to gain the Yondaime's trust, but it was just a farce. He'd just been using him to get to his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, in order to use her power. The power of the nine tails, Kyuubi. When the Kyuubi had attacked he knew instantly that something had went wrong with the birth of Kushina's and Minato's child. He went straight to the site to find the guards and his wife dead.****

Knowing the Yondaime as well as he did he knew just where Kushina and the child would be, or at least where they should be. But the small cabin they'd used as their home produced no results. No one was there. When he saw chains shoot around the Kyuubi that was nearby he knew where they were. To make sure no one could get the Yondaime's jutsu or clan money he'd went through the cabin, sealing everything of value up, before blowing the cabin up with seals. The very seals he'd learned from Minato.****

Heading quickly to where the Kyuubi was he was just in time to see the red chakra of the kyuubi get sucked through Minato into the baby on a small red table in front of him. Good, he'd thought. That meant he could still control the Kyuubi's power. He'd quickly grabbed the baby before anyone else besides the anbu already there could arrive.****

Tears streamed freely down Naruto's cheeks as he thought of what had been done after that. Hiruzen had assigned his team a mission. Tsunade would leave, pretending to be fed up with the village after it took everything from her. Jiraiya would run his spy network making him too busy to be in the village. And Orochimaru, he would betray the village. After all, who would tell loyal leaf ninja what they planned to do to the village.****

This had been done so there were valid reasons why his godparents weren't there for him. When he just happened to get Jiraiya to train him during the chuunin exams, and when he managed to convince Tsunade to come back to the village shortly after that wasn't from his own power. Hiruzen had ordered them to do such things to make him think he was better than he was. Make him think he was special compared to his comrades. In fact the only reason Tsunade had even given him her necklace was because it could be used to control him by controlling Kyuubi's chakra that was flowing through him.****

After that he'd spread the word himself that Naruto was Kyuubi's container knowing that such an act would cause the villager's to take their anger at the Kyuubi out on Naruto. He'd then played nice and passed a law saying such knowledge was an S-class Secret and that if they told anyone that didn't already know they'd be killed.****

Anger bristled in Naruto when he learned of why he'd been kicked out of the orphanage. Contrast to popular believe the workers there had been fine with him and had taken care of him. He'd been baffled when they suddenly kicked him out three months after his fourth birthday. Now he knew that they'd been threatened with death from the Hokage if they didn't kick him out. ****

At the time he hadn't thought anything of it when Ayame, the waitress at Ichiraku's, found him just hours after he'd been kicked out and offered him a meal at the stand. It turns out the Hokage had told them to offer him sanctuary and gain his trust. They'd been putting poison in his ramen since the first bowl. Luckily Kyuubi made him immune to almost every poison. Almost every because while he hadn't found a poison yet that he wasn't immune to that didn't mean there wasn't one out there that could hurt him.****

A few years later another order had come out. This time for Umino Iruka, an avid Naruto hater, to play nice with Naruto and actually help him throughout the academy, or at least seem like he was doing more than the other instructors. When he did finally graduate and got Kakashi as his sensei it wasn't due to request like he'd been told. Oh no, it was because he'd been ordered to give him as little training as possible in hopes he'd die on a mission. Naruto was at least happy to learn that Kakashi was chosen because he was the only one that actually hated him out of all the jounin that were applying for jounin-sensei at the time. That meant he had at least some true supporters.****

To say the least Naruto was devastated. His entire life was just subtle manipulation to make him loyal to Konoha in hopes he'd eventually use the Kyuubi's power to help them. On top of that he'd been banished and needed to be out of the village within a week. While Tsunade had told him she had no part in it and hadn't known that council had contacted the daimyo behind her back he knew better. He knew she hated him now and he also knew that only messages with the Hokage's special seal on them could even reach the daimyo of fire country.****

Well if they wanted him gone then fine he'd leave, but he wasn't taking an entire week. He'd be gone before sunrise. With that thought he glanced at the village below the Hokage monument he was currently standing on before vanishing, his form fading into the night.

**XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxX**

******Well here's everything I have for the first story.******

**Please Read and Review.******

**Ja ne ;]******


	2. Story Two

**This is the fourth story in my story series thing. You know the drill.**

Naruto gasped as he awoke in his apartment. Glancing around a small smile came to his face. _'It worked...or at least for me' _A frown replaced his smile at the last thought. Getting up he walked into his living room where his calendar was. He frowned as he found out the date. October Tenth. Immediately his head whipped towards the window to see that it was just after dawn. Cursing he ran back into his room and hastily got dressed before throwing all his precious things in an old black pack he had. He dashed out the window knowing the villagers would be waiting in front of his apartment expecting him to come out the front.****

He dashed down the alley before turning right and continued to go through alley after alley until he arrived at the training grounds. Cursing his younger and unknowledgeable body he ran through the forest that surrounded them being precarious of any ninja he spotted. Finally he made it to his safe haven, the Forest of Death. Although, previously he didn't know of such a place until after his first chuunin exams.****

Entering the forest he preceded to a cave that was near the west side about halfway in between the tower and the gate. As he entered he suddenly sensed he wasn't alone and froze before dropping into a bastardized version of his taijutsu style starting stance. Two figures came closer until the light touched their presence. Immediately Naruto stood from his stance before rushing the two in a hug. The three sank to the ground.****

"It worked! It worked!" Naruto cried into the other guys neck as the girl silently rubbed his back. The three sat there for another ten minutes until Naruto was calm. He sat back and just stared at the two for a second before speaking.****

"We need to plan. And train." He said as an afterthought as he remembered how worn out he felt from the short run here. The other two nodded before they all got to work.

**XxXxX**

****Shikamaru sighed as he pretended to sleep. The first time around the academy was boring. This time it was just torturous seeing as he couldn't just sleep through it now. He had a job to do after all. He smiled as he thought of how they only had a week left. Thinking of all the work him and his team had done so far made him happy but sad as well. Sad because their plan may not work with how Hinata's father was towards Naruto.****

Glancing at the two he saw that Hinata was keeping her eyes on their surroundings while Naruto actually payed attention to Iruka-sensei though to everyone else it probably looked like he was staring into space. He never really payed attention last time, which while caused by his other teachers never allowing him to learn still made him the dead last.****

He still was this time but that was because they planned it that way. Naruto was the dead last, he was the rookie of the year, and Hinata had the best test scores. That was how Naruto's previous team scored in order to be put together. Hopefully the scores were what created the team and not just because most people didn't want Naruto anywhere near their children.

**XxXxX**

****Hinata smiled as she sat in between Shino and Kiba. They were getting their teams today and she hoped her father hadn't banned her from being with Naruto in last night's meeting to decide the teams. They didn't want to alter anything to drastically right away so they still had Naruto fail and then go along with Mizuki's plan. Although, this time Iruka wasn't hurt. Shikamaru used his shadows to have Mizuki throw the giant shuriken slightly off path so it didn't hit Iruka. She glanced at the door as it opened and Iruka-sensei entered.****

"Alright class settle down and take your seats." Iruka said. Once everyone was seated and quiet he continued. "I'd like to start off by congratulating you for becoming genin of Konoha. All of you should be proud to wear you hiate-ates' and should never feel ashamed for the services you do for your village. Now I'll be calling your teams. Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzaka. Your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." This was followed by many cries of sorrow and outrage for not being on the same team with the Uchiha.****

"Team Eight: Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki. Your jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." All three genin mentioned smiled at this news, happy their plan had worked. "Team Nine is still in circulation from last year. Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame. Your jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei's will be here shortly to pick you up." Iruka continued before exiting the room once more. A few minutes later the door slid open once more and a group of jounin entered before lining up in the front of the room facing the class.****

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Team Eight with me." The jounin at the far left of the line said before walking towards the room entrance again. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru followed her to training ground thirteen. Besides the Anbu training grounds this one was the most balanced. Having almost every element within it.****

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves. Tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future. Stuff like that. I'll start. I like hanging out with my friends, training in genjutsu, and children. I dislike people who judge others for something that's not their fault and people who think that just because I'm a woman that I'm weak and unfit to be a ninja. I dream to one day have a family and to help many children prosper. I specialize in genjutsu and am water affiliated. Alright Hinata why don't you go next. Then Naruto and finally Shikamaru." Kurenai explained.****

"Alright. I like helping my friends and people who can't help themselves. I dislike people who judge others or are mean for no reason. I dream that my clan will one day be united and that I'll eventually have children of my own." Hinata mentally smirked as she felt the vibes coming from the two males on either side of her.****

"I like hanging out with the friends I have and helping other orphans like myself. I dislike people who treat others, especially children, unfairly. I dream to one day have a family of my own and that I can help my friends reach dreams of their own." Naruto said with a smile as he gazed at the clouds above him.****

"Guess it's my turn now. I like hanging out with my friends and helping my family with our deer. I dislike people who hurt others for no reason. I dream to one day have my own little family and that my friends all have happy and fulfilling lives." Shikamaru finished.****

Kurenai was shocked to say the least. She read the files on all three of her students, but their responses didn't line up with what the files reported about them. She didn't really trust the files though, but then again that's not what she was shocked by. She was shocked by how in tune their chakra was with each other. During their speeches she'd been feeling them out with her own chakra and noticed that all three of theirs was intertwined. That usually only happens with people who spend a great deal of time together or if they perform the bonding ritual. The latter only happens when one agrees to have the ritual done upon marriage to another.****

It can be done when one isn't married to another but even then it's only performed on people who greatly trust each other or family. Their files never stated they'd known each other well or spent time together before now so she was surprised to say the least. Deciding she could ponder this later she turned back to them.

**XxXxX**

**"**I bet fifty on teams one, three, and seven." A random jounin said as he laid the money on the table in the center of the room.****

"I bet one hundred on teams four, seven, and ten." A random chuunin said. Ibiki Morino was standing near the table writing all of this down. After a incident three years ago where the recorder wrote down slightly smaller amounts then what was really bet and took the extra for himself Ibiki was the official recorder.****

"I bet sixty-five on teams seven, eight, and ten." Inoichi said as he entered the ninja lounge.****

"I bet seventy on teams eight, ten, and seven." Shikaku said from behind him.****

"I bet fifty on teams ten, eight, and seven." Chouza said as he sat down near the betting table.****

The three had discussed who the three teams most likely to pass were before coming.****

"I bet two hundred on teams ten, eight, and seven." Iruka said from the back shocking a few seeing as he'd never bet on the passing of genin before.****

"Has everyone placed their bets?" Earning nods from everyone in the room Ibiki continued. "Then the polls are closed until the passing teams are reported." He finished.****

Two hours later quite a few jounin and chuunin were saddened as reports that so far teams one, two, five, and six had failed. That left three, seven, eight, and ten. A few ninja perked up as another messenger ran into the room.****

"Team three has failed. Team seven and ten have passed." He reported before running back out. Almost everyone was saddened at the news seeing as no one had bet on only one or two teams from what's left. It was getting quite late but most stayed in order to find out if the 'demon brat' becomes a ninja or not.

**XxXxX**

****The three genin plopped down in front of their sensei as they used their chakra to stimulate exhaustion and sweating. They smiled at the words that came from their sensei's mouth.****

"You pass." Kurenai announced proudly.****

They were a team again.****

They were together again.****

They would survive.

**That's all I have for this story at the moment. Please Read and Review. **

**Ja ne ;]**


	3. Story Three

**Yet another story in my little story series. You know the drill.**

**XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Chapter One:**

**Weak**

"_You'll never be strong enough. You should just give up"_****

Weak

"_You're not made to be a kunoichi."_****

Weak

"_You're a pathetic attempt at a ninja"_****

Weak

"_Maybe you should try being Tsunade's secretary instead."_****

Weak

"_You're full of youth but being a ninja isn't for you. You should explore other options."_****

Weak

"_You're smart so why don't you be a teacher instead."_****

Weak

"_Well I know your good at cooking since I've had your food before so why don't you be a chef."_****

Weak

"_I know you've tried hard through the years but I just don't see any potential in you."_****

Weak

"_There are many youthful options for you out there why don't you try some."_****

Weak

"_I'll always be there to protect you since your one of my precious people but I just don't think you have what it takes to be a ninja."_****

Weak...that's all they ever called me.

I remember the day I left as clear as if it was yesterday. Neji had invited me over while saying it was a celebration for the great job I'd done at the chuunin exams this time since I passed. He said everyone would be there but when we got there the only people there were all the guys in the rookie nine plus Gai's team minus Sasuke of course since at the moment Naruto still wasn't strong enough to drag him back. That day was horrible everyone telling me I'm weak and will never make it as ninja. So I ran. I ended up running all the way to Tsunade's office not even bothering to knock and asked if I could leave...

**XxXxX**

**"**_SHIZUNE! I SAID GET ME SOME SAKE!" Tsunade yelled._****

"_But Tsunade could you at least finish this last pile of paper work before drinking?" Came a calmer reply followed by a loud crash._****

_SLAM_

"_YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR – SAKURA ARE YOU OK!" Tsunade yelled after noticing the tears streaming down the girls face._****

"_Tsunade-sama can I please have permission to leave the village" rushed out of the girls mouth._****

"_Could you repeat that please"_****

"_I said Tsuande-sama can I please leave the village" came forth although much slower this time._****

"_Might I ask what for?"_****

"_Because I'm weak and would like the chance to strengthen my abilities which I feel I can't do within the village"_****

"_I SWEAR IF THAT FATHER OF YOURS CALLED YOU WEAK AGAIN I'LL – it wasn't him" Sakura interrupted. While not commonly known Sakura's parents were still alive they just didn't accept her being a ninja and had kicked her out when she graduated from the academy since she was a legal adult then._****

"_RIP HIM A – WAIT WHAT! WHO CALLED YOU WEAK!" Tsuande shouted while slamming her hands on her desk cracking it and sending a livid glare towards the door behind the poor girl._****

"_It doesn't matter just let me leave!...Please" Sakura said before falling to her knees._****

"_For how long?" Tsunade asked while practically falling back into her chair._****

"_I didn't really think about it...but at least three years if I can –" Sakura lead off._****

"_(sigh) fine but keep in touch by sending me a letter at least once a month. I'll allow you no __more than six years" Came a hesitated response._****

"_Really? Oh thank you Tsunade-sama! I won't let you down!" The girl replied while jumping to her feet and grinning widely._

**XxXxX**

****That was almost four years ago. Tsunade and I kept in touch through the years at one point about six months into my journey actually started meeting up to train me as a medic and work on my strength. She also secretly tested me to become a jounin. It took me only six months to completely master all medical jutsus Tsunade had to teach me. After which Tsunade recommended several other jonin and ANBU from Konoha to teach me in other areas although they would only know me as Ghost, the name people had come to know me by from the fact I was literally a ghost on the missions I took never being seen and no one knowing I was even there until it was too late.****

I trained with Kurenai in genjutsu, Anko in seduction and espionage, Shizune in poison, Ibiki in interrogation and torture although I almost never used torture on anyone since I didn't need it to get what I wanted from people. I also trained with Jiraiya and many other people whose code names are the only thing I know. All together that training took me two years to master everything.****

I heard from Tsunade when everyone heard I 'died' on a mission as I wanted them to think that it was quite a disastrous result...for the people who thought I deserved it. She said that all the guys seemed remorseful for something (then proceeded to try to get me to tell her what they did that they were remorseful for eventually causing me to tell her about them calling me weak. I had to stop her from killing them after that) and that she had to stop Sakura from nearly destroying the Hokage tower. I wasn't surprised when I heard my father immediately started training my younger sister, Sachimo, to be heiress. I knew he'd do something like that. He couldn't start before I'd died because while he'd kicked me out he couldn't legally disown me seeing as they were only a clan do to me being a ninja. I was at least happy to hear that the girls were mourning me.****

_September 24th_**  
**_Dear Miynn,_****

_I have decided that with your current record I'd like to test you for ANBU if you wish. I will be at our rendezvous point two weeks from the date at the top of this letter. I will then stay there for a week in case you have far to travel. Come there if you want to be tested. I will take three days to test you for ANBU. So if your coming please come by at least October twelfth. I hope you decide to come. If not to be tested then at least to visit with me again._****

_Love,_**  
**_Tsunade_****

_P.S. Crow said he had another report. He is currently around twenty miles south of Iwa. Could you please pick it up and get it to me._****

I smiled as I read the last part. _'Always trying to get me to do the grunt work' _I thought half heartedly before finishing my tea and leaving the nice Inn I'd found on my way to Suna but now I'd change my direction to Iwa before heading back down to Yumegakure. _(sigh) why do I always have to be the one to get the reports. I'm sure Kakashi could get them instead. And I'll have to hurry to make it to Yume on time since it's already the fifth and Tsunade said she'd be at Yume by the eighth. _I thought before dashing towards Iwa at top speed to fast for anyone to see.

**XxXxX**

**"**I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting here" Tsunade said while hugging me to death once I was inside the small house we'd gotten in Yumegakure for such visits. Afterwards I handed her the sealed red scroll with Itachi's report in it.****

"Nah just had to hurry since I didn't even get the letter until almost two weeks after you sent it. At least I was close to Iwa though" I replied while falling onto the couch to curl up before the fireplace.****

"So have you decided to be tested for Anbu?" was said with a twinkle of hope in her almond colored eyes.****

"I thought about it thoroughly and have decided that while it will be more hassle to do missions for you while traveling I'd like to be part of Anbu" I said with the widest cheshire smile on my face.****

"Alright we start tonight in say...an hour? I want to catch up with you first" She said before going to grab some tea most likely.****

We curled up on the couch for a while after that to talk while sipping tea periodically. Once the tea was gone we headed out to a large training field and I was tested about all my skills while in a genjutsu. While in there I kept thinking about how she said it would take three days since at the moment that didn't make sense. I mean if were testing it all now then what's for the other two days? What I didn't know then was that I would be in said genjutsu for three days to thoroughly test every aspect of my skills. I didn't feel tired while in there but as soon as she released it I nearly collapsed from the fatigue that suddenly filled me causing Tsunade to laugh outright much to my annoyance. After that I slept for nearly two days then proceeded to train some more and just hang out with Tsunade for the next two days.****

I passed my Anbu tests easily and thankfully Tsunade brought her supplies to put the tattoo on me and a she had a set of all the kinds of animal masks and paint sealed into a scroll. I got the tattoo on the inside of my right wrist. I chose a cat mask and decorated it in black paint circling the eyes and mouth with three whiskers on each cheek and a small tear dripping from the inner corner of the left eye.****

"Alright I hope to see you soon" Tsunade said as she packed up the last of her stuff to head home.****

"I don't know maybe" I replied while closing my eyes as I leaned against the wall next to the front door.****

"By the way have I ever mentioned how much I like what you look like now? Although I still like you natural colors better" she said with a smile. While traveling I change my now mid-back length hair to a dark brown that I keep up in a ponytail on top of the right side of my head and change my eyes to a bright blue. Naturally my hair is a dark pink almost red and my eyes are a deep green now getting deeper as I age. I was currently wearing tight black shorts with my black medic pouch around them like a belt. There was fishnet underneath disappearing into my knee high black ninja boots. I had white bindings wrapped around my right thigh over the fishnet that I currently had my black weapon pouch strapped two. I also had on a tight black tank top ending just above my belly button. I was wearing black leather fingerless gloves that go up about an inch up my wrists with white bindings coming out of them on my right arm going up to my elbow and white bindings on my left bicep. Although you couldn't see this with my deep blood red trench coat over this that goes down to about knee length that I always left open. The coat has a hood attached to since I had a very bad hair day one time in the land of snow.****

"Oh thanks"****

"So uh...when are you planning on coming back?" She asked slightly nervous.****

"I don't know at the moment. Most likely in a few months. Actually I'll probably come by to see the chuunin exams since this year Konohamaru's group is in them right? He ws friends with me and Naruto."****

"Yes they are. If you do come I'd like you to be my personal guard so you could be in the main viewing box with me."****

"Alright I'll be there" I said with a laugh.

**XxXxX**

**This is all I have for this story so far. Please Read and Review.**

**Ja ne ;]**


	4. Story Four

**Sixth story in my story series. You know the drill.**

**XxXxXXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Prologue:**

****The village of Konoha was currently very lively with many people flooding the streets as they went from stand to stand to buy all the food and souvenirs they could afford. All were invited to come to the festival except one boy who was currently running down the streets towards the east gate where a certain area 44 was. That was where the boy usually hid every year for the whole day but this time he'd been asleep for too long from an unexpected beating the day before.****

"Die demon!" a drunken man towards the front of the crowd yelled before stumbling over a rock.****

"Your a disgrace to the yondaime!" some woman yelled as she threw a rock towards the boys head narrowly missing as he turned the corner. As the villagers turned the corner he was nowhere in sight.****

"Where is he?"****

"Probably hiding somewhere, the stupid coward."****

"Go check over there we'll check the other side." Some guy said while pointing towards the alley on the right as he headed to one a little up the street on the other side.****

_'Shit gotta run before they find me' _The boy thought while glancing around frantically as he ran across the roof above them since he'd climbed on to the dumpster below then onto the ledge above to get to the roof. He ran to the other side and looked down to see that there was another ledge above a shop door and a cart next to it. He quickly got down and ran full speed towards the Hokage's tower seeing as his first path to area 44 was blocked. He ran down the back roads occasionally taking to the roofs a few more times to avoid the crowds.****

Once the Hokage tower came into few he went around to get in through the back door. He snuck as close as he could then peeked around the corner of the house he was next to to see two ANBU guarding the door. _'Shit how do I get them away from the door.' _He thought while looking around to see what he had to work with. There was a large dumpster, a panel of wood most likely from the roof since it looked like a roof tile, a small chair and a box of flower under the window next to him; albeit, about a foot above his head. _'Hmm maybe I could do that exploding flower jutsu again like I did two weeks ago...but i'll have to move the flowers to a house a little while over so I could run to the door without being seen.' _Having his plan figured out he moved the chair under the window and after making sure no one was looking out the window grabbed the box of flowers before running back a few more houses. Once he was far enough he put the box down in an empty lot so no one or thing would get hurt before taking out one of the exploding tags he always had on him, stuck it to the box, then ran back to the hokage tower to hide before setting it off.****

When he saw the ANBU run towards the explosion he ran towards the door before slipping inside and immediately went to the left to go up the emergency staircase that he found years ago when he was hiding in here on this day. He ran up it quickly then headed towards the Hokage's office. Before heading inside he stuck his head to the door to make sure he wasn't in a meeting. After hearing no talking he opened the door and ran in quickly while shutting the door before turning around and freezing. In front of him was not only the Hokage, his jiji, but a man with long white hair that he didn't know.****

"Hey brat you know you can't be in here right?" The man with white hair said.****

"It's fine Jiraiya. So Naruto I assume that explosion was from you?"****

"Uh yeah...I had to distract the ANBU to get in the back door..."He trailed off while staring at the man next to his Jiji.****

"WAIT! This is Naruto! And did you just say you distracted ANBU to get in here?! Damn kid you must be good at planning." The guy said before whistling.****

"Uh yeah I did...but all I did was blow up a flower box a few blocks over..."****

"It's alright. You can come closer Jiraiya won't bite." Sarutobi said warmly while waving a dismissive hand at the guy next to him.****

"So kid why are you here?" Jiraiya asked.****

"To get away from the villagers"****

"Huh why?"****

"Cause they tried to kill me again...like they do every year on this day. Why can't they just leave me alone?" The last part being mumbled so the other two wouldn't hear him even though they did.****

The two men glanced at each other before Sarutobi waved Jiraiya closer so they could speak privately.****

"This is why I want you to take him. So you can show him the joy in life and so you could show him how to protect himself since I know the people I assign to watch him never do." Sarutobi whispered.****

"But still doesn't he have at least some friends here? I mean I know the villagers are being mean to the boy but aren't the shinobi at least helping?" Jiraiya whispered back.****

"(sigh) I'm afraid not. Even the shinobi are mistreating him and everyone is telling their kids to avoid him. Please just take him for a while...If need be take him forever but try to visit every once in a while since I want to see how he grows."****

After thinking for a few moments he replied. "Fine but I'll let him decide if and when he wants to return or visit."****

"Deal" Sarutobi said as both turned towards the boy startling him somewhat to have their attention suddenly on him again.****

"Naruto I want you to leave with this man. You'll be living outside the village with him. I don't know when, if ever, I will see you again. He said it would be up to you."****

"So your just going to turn your back on me too?" Naruto mumbled before sighing.****

"No Naruto. I'm not turning my back on you. I want you to be protected and I know I can't do that for you while you're in the village but I know Jiraiya here can if you both leave. What do you say?" Shocking Naruto seeing as they had heard him mumble. "Fine when do we leave?"****

"As soon as possible so go home and pack" Naruto started shuffling his feet while looking down. "What? What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked. "Uh it's just that I was kicked out of my apartment two weeks ago and don't have anything to pack..." Naruto said quietly causing Sarutobi to look at him in alarm that he's been homeless for two weeks.****

"Uh well then I guess we'll leave now." Jiraiya said as he started towards the door. Naruto quickly ran over to Sarutobi to hug him and say bye before following him. As they headed out of the village many people glared and shouted rude things at him or threw things. Once they figured out that the boy was heading towards the gates the started cheering saying the demon would finally be gone which made Naruto look down with a sad look in his eyes.****

"Don't pay attention to them. Out there we'll make a name for you that everyone will respect and fear." Jiraiya said while patting the boys back making him look up and smile brightly. "Yeah your right. Thanks Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto replied as they passed through the gates with many villagers cheering and a few, very few, looking at him with curious eyes wondering why he was leaving suddenly.****

_'I guess I'll have a new life now' _Naruto thought while glancing back at the village quickly before hurrying after his new sensei to start his journey.

**XxXxX**

******That's all I have at the moment. Please Read and Review.**

**Ja ne ;]******


	5. Story Five

**Seventh Story in my Story series. You know the drill.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Chapter One:**

A girl of twelve was currently huddled on her bed shivering. Her body seizing randomly, her parents at her side offering what comfort they could. They'd kept this secret from her for years always telling themselves they had time, but that time was up and she was changing with no idea what was happening. They winced at the sounds of sizzling and the smell of burning flesh. While they expected it it still didn't mean they liked it. They vowed to explain when their daughter awoke.

**XxXxX**

****Pain...That's all Sakura knew at the moment. She'd passed out almost immediately after the changes started from the massive amount of pain running through her, but apparently that didn't protect her. She'd been sent to a maze of never ending tunnels that she'd quickly figured out was her mind. There was hundreds of doors, one after the other, along the halls. She'd been going from one to the other for hours now watching the memories behind each. Instinctively she wound through the halls turning every once in a while heading toward the center. The closer she got the redder the glow around her got. She'd pause every once and awhile when waves of pain came crashing through.****

When she finally got to the center what she found shocked her. There was a large intricately designed cage sitting in the center of the room that marked the center of the maze. She saw a large red animal in the cage, it's chest moving up and down rhythmically, apparently sleeping. As she walked around the cage gathering more details what she came up with surprised her and even scared her somewhat. From what she could tell the animal in front of her was Kyuubi, the fox that'd attacked her village twelve years ago. But why was such a creature in her mind?****

She sat next to the cage, leaning against one of the bars, for what seemed like hours; the whole time having the pain intensify gradually until she thought she'd die just from the pain. Suddenly the creature stirred poking it's head up and glancing around frantically as if looking for something. Its gaze finally fell on the sweating and shaking form of Sakura and gasped before quickly getting up and moving towards her.****

"Kit! Kit! You there? Oh kami! Please tell me you're still alive!" The fox called as it gently wrapped a tail around Sakura's form and lifted her through the bars to its face. Weakly Sakura nodded her head as she curled into the fur around her.****

"Oh thank kami! Kit I know your in pain and probably confused but we can fix it! We need to merge! Well sorta...what actually happens is that I change your body to accept me, but we can talk more about that later. Now kit nod if you want this." Slowly Sakura nodded, wincing as another wave of pain went through her body. She would do anything to end the pain right now.****

"Alright I'll start immediately! Now kit this'll hurt. I know you're already in pain and don't want more but there's nothing I can do." The Kyuubi replied before lowering its head to nuzzle the human curled up in her tail as it started the process of changing her body to accept it. It licked its kit and comforted it as much as possible through the pain knowing that the process would take a few hours.

**XxXxX**

****The first thing Sakura noticed as she woke up was the weight on her back. She rolled over slowly to find two lumps there. One being a small dark blue almost black fox and the other her mother's head, with the body being in a chair beside the bed. She smiled softly at that before glancing at the fox. She took a closer inspection of it this time noticing the shiny silver on it's paws, ear tips, and around its eyes. Sighing she decided to wake her mother, reaching over she shook her causing her to stir and look up blearily before blinking then smiling broadly.****

"Your awake!" She squealed before moving forward and hugging Sakura in a bear hug. She then leaned back with her hands still on Sakura's shoulders. "Have you noticed any changes yet?" Sakura paused at the question, taking a moment to categorize everything she'd been feeling so far.****

"Uh, not that I've noticed but I'll look. Might I ask what happened though?" Sakura asked causing her mom to get a guilty look in her eyes before she looked away.****

"I'll explain later. Why don't you shower and change first while I get your father." Sachiko, Sakura's mother, then got up and left the room wiping her face as she went.****

Sakura sighed and decided to do just that since it would give her a chance to look for any obvious changes in her physique. She went to get up but paused upon noticing the fox again. She poked its nose, causing the fox to lift its head and stare at Sakura for a sec before jumping up to go sit in her lap.****

"Uh, ok then? Now who might you be?" Sakura questioned not really expecting a response.****

"Sorry Sakura-sama. I'm Nami. Kyuubi-sama called for me to be your companion since we're both water types." The little fox, now know as Nami, replied startling Sakura.****

"Eh my companion?"****

"Basically I'm like your lifelong partner. I believe you have a clan here that does a similar thing with dogs. Their last name is Inuzaka if I'm not mistaken."****

"Oh, I get it! Uhm, I have to shower now...you can stay out here or uh come with or whatever..." Sakura trailed off blushing slightly.****

"Well please lead the way." Nami said as she jumped from Sakura's lap to the floor. She then grabbed a towel, a change of clothes, and headed through the door to the left of her bed, leading to her private bathroom. She let Nami come in after her then shut the door leaving some space for her to come and go. ****

Sakura stripped then stepped in front of the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, turning slowly to look for all obvious changes. She was kinda shocked at how many there were. ****

Her hair, while still pink, was now a darker more red shade, and her eyes were a dark brownish almost purple color. Her body was now more developed, putting it a little ahead of where girls her age usually are. Her boobs were bigger now, almost c cups. Her body was also slightly more shapely and her face less round. She also now had three whisker marks on each cheek. ****

Her skin was also a few shades darker as if she'd been tanning for a while; although, it was more of a creamy tan color still holding onto the pale she was born with. She also had the white half of a yin yang tattoo on her upper right shoulder now. Deciding to look for more changes later she turned the shower on and stepped in.

**XxXxX**

Sakura was out of the bathroom a half hour later dressed in a large green t-shirt and black soffee shorts. Her parents were sitting on her bed when she exited. Her father looked at her with a slightly shocked expression before glancing at the fox behind her and openly gaped.****

"Oh right, this is Nami" Sakura said nervously while waving her hand towards her companion. Her parents just nodded as she sat down in the chair previously occupied by her mother.****

"So can someone please explain what happened to me?" Sakura asked while glancing between her parents and nervously petting Nami. Her parents shared a look before her father nodded and they turned back to Sakura.****

"Well I guess we should start at the beginning. What do you know about the Kyuubi Attack?" Akashi, Sakura's father, asked.****

"That twelve years ago it attacked Konoha on October tenth, killing many people until it was defeated by the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. He died while defeating the Kyuubi." she replied in a confused tone.****

"Correct, but also wrong. Yes, Minato died while defeating the Kyuubi but he didn't actually kill it-Wha?!" Sakura interrupted. "What he actually did to get killed was seal the kyuubi. He sealed it in two babies, one boy and one girl having half of it in each. You are the girl while the boy was Uzumaki Naruto." Akashi continued while Sakura just sat there gaping at her parents.****

"Naruto had just been born and was the perfect choice for Minato. Except, Minato didn't want to overload him with kyuubi's chakra so he chose a second child. Out of all the recent babies you were the only one with chakra compatible with kyuubi's and we were also the only parents to say yes. The only problem was that your chakra networks were already mostly developed since you were born several months earlier in March. We decided that we'd use a slightly different seal with you making kyuubi dormant in you while Naruto would grow with Kyuubi's chakra. What you just experienced was the kyuubi half in you awakening." He finished.****

"Wait so I have half of kyuubi's chakra sealed in me?" Sakura asked. Seeing her parents nod she continued. "Why was Naruto perfect to use?"****

"Uh..well because he had Uzumaki blood that's able to control demon chakra and make it their own." At the explanation Sakura just narrowed her eyes. While what was said was true it wasn't all of it.****

"And?" Sakura prompted.****

"And.." Sachiko asked.****

"And what else? There's more to it than that. I can tell."****

"Oh...Well also he was Minato's son." Akashi said really fast hoping his daughter didn't understand. Sakura took a moment to process exactly what that jumble of sounds actually meant. When she did her eyes widened tremendously before narrowing in thought.****

"Seriously! Then why does no one know?! Wait does he even know?" Sakura said quickly.****

"The third never told people because he thought it would bring Minato's and his wife's enemies down upon them as they tried to get their kid." Sachiko said.****

"Oh, well then on to the next question...Why does everyone know about kyuubi being in Naruto but not me? And why does no one tell Naruto? I know for a fact he hates not knowing why all those people glare at him and stuff."****

"I'm glad that you actually noticed that. Well the reason is because Minato asked for his son to be seen as a hero before he died. He also asked for you to be one too, but when the third went to announce that the kyuubi was being held back by you too he only got past Naruto's name before people started screaming for his death saying he was kyuubi reincarnated. Because of that he passed a law forbidding anyone from talking about what Naruto was, which is a jinchuuriki. You're one too by the way. He also forbid people who knew about him from telling people who didn't in an attempt to let him have friends his own age but parents and adults got around that by just telling kids he was bad and to stay away." Akashi explained.****

"...I had no idea..." Sakura said quietly as a few tears drifted down her cheeks.****

"Ok, change of subject is in order." Sachiko said. "So what changes have you found so far?" She asked.****

"Eh? Oh, uh well my eyes are now a brownish purple color, my hair is more red, my uh...body is more developed, I have the whisker marks on my cheeks, and I have the white half of a yin yang symbol on my right upper shoulder." Sakura replied.****

"And your eyes are more like a fox's." Nami said.****

"Oh they are?" Sakura asked.****

"Yeah they are tilted a little and more narrow. Your senses will also start to get tremendously better, but I don't know when that'll start and how much they'll change."****

"Eh well do you know in what ways they'll change at least?"****

"Well your eyesight will get sharper and you'll be able to see further, maybe even in the dark. Your sense of smell will get better,even allowing you to smell people's emotions. Also your hearing should get quite a bit better. Your taste and touch might get sharper or something as well but I don't really know. We'll just have to wait and see." Nami replied.****

_Knock Knock_

"Oh that must be the Hokage now, I'll get him." Sachiko replied as she left the room. She came back a minute later with the third Hokage and a man Sakura didn't know that had long white spiky hair.****

"Hello Sakura how have you been since the transformation?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the hokage, asked.****

"Uh, good. Is there something you need from me?"****

"Well I have some opportunities for you and I need Jiraiya here to look at your seal and put one on you that'll make you look like you used to." He replied.****

"Oh, ok but why change my appearance back?"****

"Well as you are kid people will hate you just for the whisker marks since Naruto has them only because of kyuubi. Also you quite frankly look like a fox. From our eyes and ears people will judge you just for that. Do you want that?" Jiraiya said.****

"Ears..." Sakura trailed off as she reached for said body part finding that they were pointed slightly at the top. "Oh, Well I don't really want to hide what I look like just because people don't like it but I see your point. Can we just hide the whiskers and ears, and change my eyes and hair back to normal?" She asked.****

"Yeah we can settle with that." Jiraiya replied before stepping back to lean against the wall as Hiruzen stepped forward again.****

"Now then I have a proposition for you. How would you like to join ANBU? I've already asked your parents and they agreed that it would be good for you." He asked leaving Sakura stunned speechless. A few minutes later after thinking it over she replied.****

"But why sir? And what section would I be in?"****

"Because we need more people in anbu with senses as good as yours will be. Also we want to be able to train you to use them effectively. Once your trained you'd be a great asset to anbu. We would train you in anything you wanted but in the end it's your choice where you go in anbu. If you want because of your circumstances you could even be in multiple sections. Other anbu do that sometimes because their skills aren't useful for any particular one." Hiruzen explained.****

"Oh, well yes sir. I'd like to take this opportunity. So when do I start?" She asked.****

"You'll start tomorrow but first let Jiraiya here put the seal on you and check kyuubi's one. Oh and just to let you know you won't be able to tell anyone about you being in anbu or being a jinchuuriki." Sakura nodded at his words as Jiraiya came over to her again.****

"Lift your shirt. The seal is on your stomach." He said. Sakura did just that and Jiraiya put his hand just over her navel and channeled chakra into her skin there. An intricate seal showed up spiraling around her navel. **((AN: Same as Naruto's seal.))**

"Well everything's in order there now where do you want the appearance seal?" He asked.****

"How big is it?" Sakura asked. He showed her a seal about four inches tall and two inches wide. The design was a giant sakura blossom with four petals and a small spiral like design in the center.****

"On my right shoulder below the yang half." She replied.****

"Alright this'll hurt a little since I'm binding it to you permanently. It has four chambers in it so you can load up four different henges that are for all intents and purposes real and undetectable since they litterally turn you into what the henge is. You activate it by injecting a small amount of chakra into it then as it ages it will absorb some everyday. That's because the center part is basically a giant storage seal for chakra. I figured it would help masking the fact you'll suddenly have tons of chakra." He explained before putting it on her arm below the yang tattoo and inserted chakra. Sakura winced at the burning sensation but that soon disappeared and Jiraiya stood back up.****

"Now just insert your own chakra into it. But be warned whatever you insert now will be absorbed. You should probably send all your extra until your chakra's down to the level it normally is. Oh and to use the chakra that's in the seal just swipe some blood on it the first time you want to use then every time after that just concentrate on it and you should be able to use it. To use the henges and change them just concentrate on a certain petal then henge into what you want that petal to be and you change it. Same for using them just concentrate on which petal you want. The henges use the chakra that's stored in the center and no one can sense the chakra usage, but if your in the henge more than five hours it'll become permanent and no longer use chakra. Just dispel it on your own to get rid of it." Jiraiya explained as Sakura did as told. ****

She felt a slight tingle in her arm when she first inserted chakra. As she inserted the extra chakra to be stored it felt like she was pouring water into a cup that never ended. It took about a minute to get rid of all the extra. Then she concentrated on the top left petal and henged herself so her body was the same but her hair was now bright pink again, her eyes unfoxified and emerald green again, the whiskers gone, and her ears were no longer pointed.****

"Alright now that's the end of our business. Sakura an anbu operative will show up for you at five am so be ready." Sakura nodded as they left the room and headed back downstairs to leave.****

"Alight hun, now get some rest and make sure to get up early enough to be ready for the anbu operative. The training you'll have will be extremely hard and long. We may not see you for a while. Just know we love you sweety and always will." Sachiko said as she kissed Sakura's forehead and headed for the door. Her father then hugged her and left too.****

"Well I guess it's time to sleep. Come on Nami, you can sleep on the bed with me." Sakura said as she concentrated on the seal and dispelled her henge. She then crawled into bed and under the covers on her side while Nami curled up in the bend of her legs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Chapter Two:**

Sakura sighed as she stared at the academy building in front of her. Today was not only her first and last day back but also graduation day. Technically she was already a ninja and had been training extensively for a month. She never realized how out of shape she was until that first day in the anbu barracks. She almost cried when she was told it would have been worse without her transformation.****

Deciding she should get the question storm over with she entered the building and headed for the third floor. The building itself was divided into four floors with one being the basement. Each floor was for a different year of the academy. Her class was 4-D, being that it was in its fourth year and being the fourth class out of six for fourth years.****

She already knew that out of the about one hundred eighty students only about thirty would graduate. On top of that only about nine maybe twelve would graduate the real test. The second one would be administered to all graduates by their jounin sensei. Pausing at the door to her class she took a deep breath before entering.****

Not many initially noticed her entrance. Mostly only the 'quiet ones' of the class did. Glancing around she decided to take a seat next to Shikamaru in the back. She knew he wouldn't ask many if any questions. And since the desk he was at was only a two seater she wouldn't have any curious people right next to her.****

She smiled as she saw Naruto kiss Sasuke by accident. She had learned much in the past month from the half of Kyuubi in her. She got most of the 'good' parts with very little 'bad' while Naruto got the opposite. Kyuubi had told her much including the fact that within a year of her transformation she would have to 'bond' with Naruto to combine the two halves of Kyuubi. That conversation was quite awkward; although, surprisingly, it wasn't as awkward as the conversation about what _exactly_would happen to her body and what kind of _urges_she might have.****

Glancing towards the door she sighed. While she loved her new improved senses and what they helped her with, she didn't exactly like times like these where she sensed Iruka coming towards the room from the break room on the first floor. She smiled as the door finally opened, allowing Iruka and Mizuki inside. Now, she just had to wait for all the tests to end.****

She sighed as Iruka droned on with his lecture about the big responsibility being ninja will be and how they can't slack off. Leaning her chin on her right hand she blinked as a paper was put in front of her. Glancing at the questions on it she was surprised to say the least. Why were they so easy? She'd been given a standard academy graduation test during the month and it was no where near this easy.****

Glancing at her classmates tests she frowned. Only hers and Naruto's were different. She saw a few different questions on Sasuke's as well but they weren't nearly as different as theirs. What was being planned? She figured it involved her and Naruto. Possibly Sasuke. Deciding that she would just wait it out and see what happens she finished her test.****

An hour later her class was outside in line waiting to take the weapons portion. A little over half were done and had moved onto the obstacle course. Sakura was quite surprised, to say the least, that no one had come up to ask a million questions. That's what she gets for only hanging out with people that would forget her at the drop of a hat, she thought. Sighing to herself she couldn't wait for the tests to end. She wanted to be back in training. While it was hard the first three weeks, for the past week she'd been having less trouble and even some fun with it.****

It had been a little over two hours since her weapons test and she was surprised at the class results she had in her hands. Class had been let out about forty minutes ago and the list had been finished about ten minutes ago, where she then snuck past Iruka and snatched a copy. She didn't even care about most of the people but from what she was seeing she knew someone had rigged the results. All of the clan heirs, along with her and Naruto were in the top nine.****

First: Sasuke Uchiha**  
**Second: Shikamaru Nara**  
**Third: Shino Aburame**  
**Fourth: Kiba Inuzaka**  
**Fifth: Sakura Haruno**  
**Sixth: Hinata Hyuuga**  
**Seventh: Ino Yamanaka**  
**Eighth: Chouji Akimichi **  
**Ninth: Naruto Uzumaki****

This list rounded out all the results people had received in the tests today along with all the final results throughout the years. From what she'd seen through the years the top nine people should be spread throughout the list, not at the top. Oh well, she thought. She'd figure out what was going on later. She had a plan to foil for now.

**XxXxX**

****Glancing at the destroyed clearing Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. Naruto was too flashy, but he got the job done. Mizuki was tied up, waiting for transport, the forbidden scroll had been copied, and Iruka was no longer injured...or at least he was no longer in risk of dying any second. Looking towards her left she decided it was time to initiate her part of the plan. ****

Jumping down she grabbed the forbidden scroll and sealed it in a much smaller scroll before placing the already made seals onto Naruto's look a like Forbidden Scroll. She winked at Naruto before dashing off. She couldn't be caught by the approaching Anbu. That would totally ruin her cover, and Naruto's most likely.****

Naruto could only sigh at the retreating figure that was Sakura. Ever since she first entered the Anbu barracks she'd been changing. Becoming more and more like Kyuubi, or at least like what the two had decided a combined kyuubi would be. When she'd first seen him training in the room she'd been taken to she was shocked. How could the dobe be anbu? After the explanation she wasn't quite as shocked and accepted the protection his idiot cover gave.****

Naruto smiled as he remembered his own story. He'd had Kyuubi's chakra circulating through his system since birth, but instead of being able to change it into his own like he was supposedly supposed to be able to do, he instead started to fuse with the part of kyuubi in him. By the time he was six, almost seven, he'd completely fused with it. ****

Hiruzen had been monitoring him through the years since the fusing had first been noticed. He'd gotten more and more fox like features and senses with each year. When Naruto was fully combined with Kyuubi he knew it was time. Time for Naruto to train. He'd asked Naruto what he thought about it the next time he saw him and Naruto agreed, training would be greatly appreciated. Since the day he turned seven he'd been apart of Anbu just like Sakura was now.****

She still had a long way to go though, Naruto thought. His eyes flashed towards the Anbu that just arrived and he stood up; though, to the anbu it only looked like he was stretching his legs out after a long sit. Might as well get this over with, Naruto thought as two anbu appeared by Mizuki and Iruka. Both disappeared with their load a moment later.****

"You are coming with me. We're going to the Hokage." Naruto sighed as a hand was placed on his shoulder, the other arm holding the forbidden scroll. He hated the classic shunshin. It always made him feel weird. Same with Sakura too actually, Naruto added as an afterthought. Maybe it was a fox thing?

**XxXxX**

****Sakura groaned as she tried another jutsu from the forbidden scroll. She was currently in her room that was lined with shield seals. Basically she had a little box made of chakra around her that protected her stuff, and it made it so no one could sense what she was doing. That was good too.****

While she had practically endless chakra from the portion of Kyuubi's chakra in her, it was still tiring trying to perfect _so _many jutsu. She smiled as arms encircled her waist as legs went to either side of her sitting form. She leaned back slightly as she closed her eyes.****

"How far have you gotten?", Naruto mumbled as he looked over her shoulder. She had quite a bit of the scroll unraveled.****

Over the month the two had gotten much closer. Mainly because the halves of kyuubi in each kept screaming at them. They knew they'd have to complete the bonding eventually, but for now, they still had time.****

"I've tried all of them. Mastered the first ten. Although, there are a few I didn't try. One being the seal that's on us for obvious reasons. The other was one called; Bond to Eternity. It only had the seals listed and no explanation so I didn't want to try it incase something bad happened. Also Kyuubi keeps telling me that I don't need it. Saying I'm already am bound to eternity. Do you know what she's talking about?"****

"It's because you're technically a demon, as am I. While at the moment we're only half, once we complete the bonding we'll be full demons. Demons are bound to eternity meaning they live for eternity. This doesn't mean we can't die from other means though so don't go trying crazy ass things like jump of the Hokage mountain head first. We're just really hard to kill, but are by no means immortal." Naruto mumbled into her hair. Sakura knew what was wrong but didn't know if she was ready to fix it.****

"That means we'll stop aging eventually. Do you know when?"****

"When our bodies are fully matured. Essentially once we exit puberty and our bodies are done adjusting."****

"Ah, ok. Let's get to bed. We need to rest for tomorrow, eh today.", Sakura corrected after glancing at the clock which read two thirty-five am. After rolling the forbidden scroll up and sealing it the shield was dropped. The two immediately changed and got into bed. They'd learned early on that now that Sakura was changed they couldn't be apart very long. That pattern would continue until they bonded.****

Sighing into Naruto's chest Sakura drifted to sleep while thinking of the coming future. She hoped all went to plan or else they might be seriously screwed. Well maybe not, the future could always change for good, right?****

Naruto lay awake listening to the girl on his chest sleeping for a while, trying to calm himself. He'd known about her having the other half and what they needed to do to combine them for a while. He'd been ready for it since he was nine. ****

Now that it could actually be accomplished Kyuubi had been raging at him to do it. Pushing as much hormones into him as she could. While being near her, and especially when he could touch her, calmed kyuubi; it was still hard to control sometimes. Deciding that he actually needed some sleep he forced kyuubi back so he could.****

He would deal with her another day.

**XxXxX**

**That's all I have at the moment for this story. Please Read and Review.**

**Ja ne ;]**


	6. Story Six

**Eighth Story in series. You know the drill.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Prolouge:**

Hinata sighed as she stared up at the building her Naruto-kun lived in. Glancing at the package in her hands she ran up the stairs leading to his door. Setting her jaw in determination she walked towards his door slowly, stopping every few steps to listen for anyone that might notice her. She didn't dare use her byakugan fearing that Naruto would feel the small chakra surge from turning it on and come looking. Stopping in front of his door she glanced around nervously before going to set the package down.****

Turning to leave she sighed in relief at being courageous enough to actually get this far. As she went to take the first step she paused. Was that fighting she heard? Fearing the worst she turned her byakugan on while turning back to Naruto's door. Hinata gasped at what she saw. Her Naruto-kun was fighting a moving wooden body with a sword still covered by its sheath. He was dressed in full Anbu gear and a fox mask was hanging at his hip.****

"Why don't you come inside Hinata. You've seen something you shouldn't have, and I'd like to talk with you. Maybe offer a proposition."****

Hinata tensed before she noticed the man behind her was none other than the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sighing in relief yet again she nodded as she deactivated her byakugan. Opening the door Hiruzen lead her inside. Naruto paused as he turned to them, glancing at Hinata briefly before turning back to the Hokage.****

"Why have you brought her? I thought no one was to know." Naruto questioned.****

"She was already outside your door. She had her byakugan active and from her expression I could tell she could see what you were doing." Hiruzen replied.****

"What? But how? The seals are supposed to stop the byakugan from seeing what's really happening in here."****

"I don't know. What about you, Hinata? Why do you think you could see in here?" Seeing both looking at her Hinata dropped her head immediately before replying quietly.****

"I a-admit I c-couldn't s-see through the w-walls, b-but I can t-through t-the d-door."****

"Hmm makes sense. The others probably didn't look in straight through the door seeing as I might come out and spot them." Naruto replied while rubbing his chin lightly, his other arm supporting that one at the elbow. He paused slightly before glancing at Hinata again. "So what do we do with her?" He asked.****

"She could join you." Hiruzen replied startling both kids.****

"What? But it would take forever to train her, and what could she even do for us?" Naruto asked.****

"She could be a spy. No one would suspect her and she could get you information about plans going on in the village while you're away."****

"(sigh) I guess but who's going to train her. I don't have all that much time on my hands as it is."****

"I will. So what do you think, Hinata? Do you want to join Anbu with Naruto here?" Hiruzen asked as he turned towards the girl. Glancing between the two, a blush dominating her face Hinata replied.****

"I...I would like that." Thinking of how her father only thought of her as weak. Thinking this would be a way out. A way out of all the criticism, the loneliness, the pain.****

"Alright, we'll start your training immediately. Naruto if you would." Hiruzen said before taking a small vial and a kunai from Naruto. A pop was heard as a second Naruto appeared. Grabbing Hinata's hand he brought the kunai to her palm. Explaining the whole way.****

"We're making a blood clone. Basically it's a real body with blood and everything, but it's only a clone. Usually we'd need to save up on blood from a person for months before we could make one, but Naruto's clones are...unique. We just need a small amount of blood from you that the clone will drink, turning it into a real copy of yourself. We'll use them throughout your training so people don't realize you're missing." Once the vial was full of Hinata's blood Hiruzen handed it to the clone as Naruto grabbed her hand before healing it. The clone drank the vial before a pop was heard again revealing that the clone had turned into a copy of Hinata.****

"You remember all I know of Hinata's personality?" Earning a nod from the clone Naruto continued. "Alright, Hinata please tell the clone about your entire schedule for today and the next two days. Don't leave even the smallest detail out about how you would do something. Such as how you drink a cup of tea, or how you eat. Also how you act around the people you'll most likely encounter in the next few days." He finished. Hinata paled at the thought of what she'd have to explain before swallowing and nodding slightly. She turned to the clone and began her tale.****

By the end of it both Hiruzen and Naruto were mad about what her life entailed. Hearing how her own family treated her was enraging. Especially how her father acted towards her and what he had her do.****

"Alright you can go. Make sure no one sees you leave. Actually no, you should let some see you. Afterall I doubt they didn't see her enter. We don't want to have them come investigating." The Hinata blood clone left immediately. Turning back to the real Hinata the Hokage spoke.****

"Why don't you come with us dear." Hinata glanced at the hand he held towards her warily for a second before nodding and grabbing it. A pile of leaves and a gust of wind the only indication they'd been there.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Chapter One:**

Hinata sighed as she glanced at the teacher again. It'd been a year since she unofficially joined Anbu. Shifting her eyes slightly she saw that Kiba was gone again. Probably off playing some pranks with Naruto again she thought. Turning back to the teacher she waited for the day to end. She wanted to train.****

Her chakra field was still too noticeable to the byakugan. They'd been trying to connect the fields to the natural chakra that's in everything at first. Now they just used that natural chakra as the field. Only problem was that in connecting their senses to the natural chakra some of theirs blended with it making it so the whole field they used glowed like the sun in the byakugan. Hinata blinked as a recent memory of something Naruto had said entered her mind. Smiling to herself she tuned back into the lecture Iruka-sensei was giving. She'd ask Naruto about it later.

**XxXxX**

**"**That might work but we can't exactly get there for training without the toad contract, which you know Jiraiya won't let us sign." Hinata sighed once more that day before glancing at their third teammate.****

Shikamaru.****

He'd joined about three months after she did after he litterally just walked up to Naruto and asked how long he'd been a ninja. At the time he hadn't realized she was one as well. Hinata smirked as she thought of the face he'd had when she showed up during a training session between him and Naruto. He'd been speechless for about a minute before declaring 'it makes sense'.****

"So did you find any useful information?" Shikamaru asked as he sharpened his Anbu katana.****

"None of the clones have dispelled yet nor have any of my contacts reported anything and I'm heading out to make rounds myself in an hour or so." Hinata replied as she plopped down next to Shikamaru, unsheathing her katana as she did.****

"Be careful at the house. I know you don't want to have sex with random strangers...or at least most of the time you don't." Naruto said from his spot on the floor a few feet in front of the two, smirking at the small joke.****

"I will be. I should be off now to get ready." Hinata hugged both boys, making sure to bruise Naruto's ribs with his, before leaving.

**XxXxX**

****Hinata sighed as she returned home for the night. The network had nothing new to report. Well not entirely, She added as an afterthought as she remembered what some had said. Maybe they should start expanding the network to all of fire country. Maybe even have it go into the other countries. Oh well, she'd mention it at tomorrow's meeting. For now she needed to sleep. It was Shikamaru's turn to actually be at the academy tomorrow so she needed to be at headquarters by four am.****

Walking into her room though produced little results towards being able to sleep. As she glanced around she had to wonder what her clone had been up to now. It hadn't dispelled yet and it was nowhere in sight. Sighing yet again she resigned herself to her fate as she started cleaning. There were clothes everywhere and all the drawers were open with the stuff in them on the ground in front of the drawers. Even her bookcases had carefully been emptied to the floor.****

"At least I know it really was my clone that did this and not someone else that was trying to find something." Hinata muttered as she read the note on her mirror above the dresser that used to be covered in makeup.****

'_Mini-me did it so don't worry Hinata-chan! I should be finished by five am so you'll know why soon.' _Was printed in blood red lipstick. That was the first thing to be cleaned. She couldn't have someone from her family seeing it and asking questions. Not that they wouldn't at the state of her room but still, that would have produced more lethal questions. Lethal in that anyone that learned the truth would be killed unless it was proven they weren't a threat of any kind with the information.****

As she finally finished getting the room under control Hinata nearly cried when she saw it was already three am. That meant no sleep tonight. Hanging her head dejectedly she grabbed her pack before unsealing another blood clone and a vial with her blood in it. They came from two seals on the inside of her right wrist that are hidden unless used, and even then are only visible for a few seconds. As soon as the clone was ready she headed for headquarters quickly.****

Hopefully training wouldn't be too bad today. She didn't want to be dead on her feet at the end of it.

**XxXxX **

**That's all I have for now. Please Read and Review.**

**Ja ne ;]**


	7. Story Seven

**Another story for series. You know the drill.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Chapter One:**

The current hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sighed as he looked at the most recent mission report from Team Shadow. So far he still didn't know who they were or where they came from. For the past six months the only clue they even existed was from their reports showing up. They'd been doing all the missions even his anbu refused to do, but at the same time they seemed to go by their own rules. Every mission they took would be researched extensively and then if they found faults in the mission they either wouldn't do it or would complete as they saw fit. Everything went in their report.****

Setting that aside Hiruzen went back to his previous task, setting up the genin teams for this years graduates. Looking through them he already knew who eight of the nine people who would pass the actual exam were, but there just didn't seem to be a ninth person. _'(sigh) if only Naruto passed. Now two of these kids will have to be put in rotation.' _He thought as he went through the list of people he already had trying to find the correct teams. Suddenly a slightly out of breath chuunin burst through his doors.****

"Hokage...for-forbidden scroll...stolen...Naruto!" He panted out.****

"Catch your breath first and explain calmly." The chuunin nodded erratically as he tried to catch his breath. Once he had he stood fully and explained the situation. Apparently Naruto Uzumaki had managed to get past a squad of anbu and past the security placed in and around the Hokage's Library. He then managed to get the Forbidden Scroll and get out of the Hokage tower and get away. That means he got passed at least four anbu squads. The hokage sighed at that last fact before replying.****

"Have all available chuunin, jounin, and anbu look for the boy. Once found bring him back to me _alive_. I would like to question him myself." The chuunin nodded before running off. Sighing again the Hokage went over to his bookshelves and grabbed his crystal ball. Setting it on the coffee table in his office he sat down on the couch behind it before inserting chakra into the ball and started looking for Naruto. What he saw in the next two hours shocked him.

**XxXxX**

****Naruto plopped down in the clearing Mizuki had told him to wait in. Quickly he took out quite a few scrolls, some ink bottles, three bottles filled with what looked like blood, and a few brushes. He then unrolled the forbidden scroll next to him to it's full length. He then started writing down all the techniques in their own scroll. He knew he had about a half hour before the hokage was informed of him stealing the scroll so he had to work quick.****

About twenty minutes later he layed back and stretched his hand trying to get the stiffness out of it. Taking out yet another scroll he sealed all the scrolls he'd just made into it before rolling it up and putting three small seals on it. Putting the scroll in a hidden pocket in his jacket he packed everything away before going back to the forbidden scroll and rolled it up until only the first two techniques showed. He still technically had to learn something from the scroll. Reading through both he decided the second one would be the quickest.****

Suddenly he felt like eyes were on him. Sighing he realized the hokage was using his crystal ball again. Glancing back at the scroll he went through the seals slowly and clumsily a few times before trying the technique using too much chakra on purpose. He managed to create ten...that instantly collapsed like wet noodles. Sighing he mentally told them to dispel before he tried again this time going through the seals mostly correct. _'I really hate having to act sometimes' _He thought as he got back to work mentally counting down until Mizuki was supposed to show up.****

About an hour later Naruto finally managed to make the damn clones perfectly. Truthfully he could probably do that after about the third try if he hadn't had to act for the watching hokage. Suddenly he heard a twig snap and sighed when he realized the chakra signature coming his way was Iruka's. He jumped comically before spinning in circles a few times until Iruka came into the clearing.****

"Naruto! Why'd you do such a thing! Do you have any idea how much trouble your in!" Iruka yelled out.****

"Trouble? Why would I be in trouble! Wait I get it your trying to trick me! Are you the one who's going to grade me!" Naruto asked rapidly.****

"Grade you? Naruto what are you talking about?" Iruka asked.****

"Mizuki-sensei said if I was able to get the forbidden scroll, bring it here, and learn one technique from it I'd pass my graduation exam!" Naruto said excitedly. Mentally Naruto sighed when he felt Mizuki's signature show up and the sound of a metal object being thrown. Suddenly he was pushed aside by Iruka. Naruto cursed at the fact he couldn't do anything without revealing himself at least somewhat.****

"Why do you protect that demon! He killed your parents! You should just let him die!" Mizuki yelled in rage.****

"I used to...hate him. But now he's...he's precious." Iruka said slowly trying not to jar the weapon in his back.****

"How dare you hurt Iruka-sensei! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto yelled out. He then moved from under Iruka and laid him down on his stomach so he wouldn't hurt him more.****

"Ha you kill me? Your just a dead last demon! I know why don't I tell you! Tell you why you're a demon!" Mizuki yelled.****

"Mizuki don't! It's against the law!" Iruka yelled.****

"Screw the law! Orochimaru is my new master once I get him that scroll!" Mizuki yelled before turning back to Naruto. "You want to know why you're a demon? Why everyone hates you!? Well it's because thirteen years ago the fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi. Oh no, he couldn't. Instead he sealed him in you! You're the Kyuubi reincarnated!" Mizuki continued. Mentally Naruto was laughing at the fact Mizuki probably only told him to freak him out so he could be killed easily but outside he was freaking out.****

"Now all I have to do is kill you, blame Iruka's death on you, and be called a hero! I can say the forbidden scroll was destroyed in the fight when I really gave it to Orochimaru! This is perfect!" Mizuki yelled crazily.****

"You hurt Iruka-sensei! For that you die! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as about a thousand Naruto's showed up. Iruka and the Hokage watched in shock as all of them beat up Mizuki. Shortly after Naruto had all of them dispel before he went back over to Iruka. He carefully Pulled the giant shuriken out of his back and had him sit up against a tree.****

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.****

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto. That was quite a display." Iruka said.****

"Yeah. I beat Mizuki-teme's ass!" Naruto said.****

"Could you please close your eyes?" Iruka asked. Naruto blinked in confusion before doing as he was asked. He felt his goggles being removed and replaced by something else.****

"You can open your eyes now." Iruka said. When Naruto did he saw Iruka holding his goggles and that he wasn't wearing his hiate-ate. Reaching up he took the thing around his forehead off quickly and looked at in shock before glancing back at Iruka.****

"You pass." Iruka said before being glomped by an excited blond.****

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

**XxXxX**

****_'Well at least now I have a ninth person for the three teams that will pass.' _The Hokage thought as he turned away from the crystal ball.****

"Anbu." Instantly three anbu appeared in front of the hokage.****

"I need one of you to bring the chuunin Iruka to the hospital, one of you to tie up and bring the chuunin Mizuki to Ibiki for questioning, and the last to bring the forbidden scroll and Naruto back to me." The anbu nodded before disappearing to do as they were asked.****

A few minutes later one of the anbu came back with Naruto and the scroll. He handed the scroll to the hokage before disappearing again. Naruto immediately went over and sat next to the Hokage on the couch.****

"You were watching me again weren't you?" Naruto asked.****

"Yes I was. I had them bring you here so we could talk. Because you passed at a later time then the rest of your classmates I don't have an exact spot to put you. Could you grab the folder that's laying open on my desk." Hiruzen asked. Once he had it he flipped through it until he came to Naruto's academy sheet.****

"I had planned on putting you with Sasuke and Sakura but based on the grades you got during the exam I can no longer place you there. I was wondering if you could tell me who in your class you'd be fine on a team with? I ask because while I have some ideas I'd like to hear how your classmates actually treat you." He continued. Naruto sat there for a minute pondering his answer before replying.****

"Shikamaru and Hinata are nice to me and whenever we had group projects together we worked well. Chouji and Shino don't really mind me although I don't know about teamwork with them. I don't really know what Ino actually thinks of me. Sakura and Sasuke are definitely a no go. And Kiba...well I don't really know about him either. We were alright when we skipped together or pranked sometimes but I never did anything with him otherwise. I never actually talked to the others because when I tried they'd walk away or tell Iruka I was annoying them and they couldn't concentrate." Naruto replied.****

"Alright thanks for the input. You may go now; although, make sure to be back at the academy at nine tomorrow." Hiruzen said.****

Sighing the Hokage went back to his desk to try and refigure the teams seeing as he now had to find a member for Sasuke's and Sakura's team that wasn't Naruto.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**That's all for this story right now. Please Read and Review.**

**Ja ne ;]******


	8. Story Eight

**Another story. You know the drill.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Chapter One:**

In Konoha there is a rule that, while unknown to most, is very important to many. These people are called Anbu. The rule states that if a person in any division of Anbu is either beaten in something related to their field or if an Anbu member's mask is taken by someone of lower rank they are automatically allowed a position in Anbu in the division of their choice.****

Few besides Anbu know of this rule seeing as it hasn't been accomplished in over thirty years. One such person being the Hokage. The others are his advisers. It is said others know as well but have never done either of the requirements making them unknown.

**XxXxX**

****Hinata didn't know about such rule so she had no idea what her actions would entail. All she knew was that she wanted to get back at the masked men she'd seen hurting Naruto, a boy in her class that she admired. Her plan was fairly simple but she'd figured it would work since no one would suspect the young Hyuuga heiress, right?****

She'd seen the men going in and out of the Hokage tower regularly and had decided to trail them from there. She'd been waiting on a bench outside while reading a random book to pass the time for about an hour or so when she saw one of her targets walk out the front door. It was fairly late so she decided to follow him on the roofs as well.****

Keeping up was a struggle but she knew it would be worth it. He led her to an old looking house near the village wall. She walked around it a few times before finding her entrance, a ventilation opening on the back wall that was more than big enough for her. She crawled around turning randomly until she found her target again, along with three others she'd wanted to get back at.****

They were in the locker room getting undressed to go shower most likely. She turned away with a blush until she heard the door open and close while their talking got further away. She glanced around the room quickly to make sure there were no others in the room and that there was a way to get back out.****

Seeing nothing she could climb on to get back out made her sigh but she figured she'd just hide in the large laundry basket in the corner before running out.****

She opened the grate slowly and moved it to the side before grabbing the edge and hanging before jumping to the ground after swinging slightly to avoid the bench. Once on the ground she grabbed the large backpack she'd thrown down before her and stuffed the anbu uniform's in while replacing them with clown suits and masks she gotten the day before to match.****

She glanced around once more to make sure she hadn't missed something she could use to get back up before dashing to the laundry basket and jumping in with her bag before rearranging the clothes so she was unseen when she heard guy's voices coming closer.****

She heard the door open and close once more before a scream of rage and the door slamming open as they ran off to find the culprit never thinking to look in the room itself. Hinata sighed before peeking out of her hiding spot. Seeing that no one was there she got out and headed for the door. She froze when she heard more voices but relaxed when she noticed they were women's. Realizing she'd stand out far too much if she left like this brought us to our current problem. How was she supposed to get outside when she looked like a little kid playing dress up?****

The anbu pants were far too long and the shirt and armor pieces to big. "Maybe they'll be too shocked at what they see and I can run for it?" She thought out loud before putting a mask on causing a cloud of smoke to appear and the world around Hinata to get shorter. She looked in the mirror to discover a much taller Hinata...that was now a boy? with different hair and eyes. Short pixie cut blackish blue hair and violet eyes were replaced with short spiky dark brown hair and forest green eyes. "Well that solves that problem." Hinata said with a voice that was very different from her own.****

She discovered that the layout of the building was quite simple which suited her since she found an exit almost immediately. She was almost out the door when she saw one of the guys from before clad only in a towel dashing towards her. "Hey dip shit give me back my clothes!" Hinata decided it was a good time to run.****

She dashed out the door and headed towards the marketplace with the masked guy in hot pursuit. She glanced back to find that he'd been joined by his friends and that they'd henged to look like they were in full uniform and not only in towels.****

She ran as fast as she could but soon they'd caught up and knocked her into a wall hard before tying her arms together behind her back. They'd just removed her mask to find that the guy they thought had jacked their stuff was actually the ten year old Hyuuga heiress. They gasped and were about to drop her when a voice behind them stopped them dead.****

"What might I ask are you doing with a restrained Hyuuga heiress?" Kakashi Hatake, the man in charge of the anbu base inside Konoha, asked with an icy tone.****

"We d-didn't know it was her h-honest! She stole our uniforms and we w-were just trying to get them back! W-we just found out who i-it was!" The guy closest to him stuttered out while waving his arms in front of him in a 'please don't hurt me' way.****

"She did what?" Kakashi asked with a shocked expression though they couldn't see that.****

"She stole our uniforms" The guy holding Hinata said quietly.****

"(Sigh) I'll have to take her to the Hokage. I expect you four there in five seconds." Kakashi said causing all four to look up abruptly before disappearing in a shunshin after handing off Hinata.****

"This is going to be a long night" Kakashi mumbled before disappearing in his own shunshin with the girl.

**XxXxX**

****The Hokage had been working on some final papers when he looked up abruptly when he heard four small pops and a fifth shortly after.****

"Kakashi, why are you and your anbu here and why do you have Hinata Hyuuga in your arms?"****

"I found these four holding Hinata Hyuuga against a wall while she was bound. I found out it was because she'd stolen their uniforms and they'd not known it was her until right before I showed up." Kakashi replied while setting Hinata on her feet and untying her arms.****

"She did what?"****

"Stole their uniforms"****

"Ah, I was wondering why she was in an anbu uniform"****

"Sir should we act on that rule?"****

"(sigh) I don't know. Let's ask her." Hinata looked like a dear in headlights when everyone turned to her.****

"Hinata from what you did we must ask you something. Would you like to join Anbu Black Ops?" Sarutobi asked.****

"Would I l-like to join w-what?" Hinata said trying her best not to stutter.****

"Join Anbu Black Ops. It's a special group of ninja's within Anbu. I suppose you know the ranking of ninja's?" Earning a nod Sarutobi continued, "Well after jonin comes anbu. Anbu Black Ops is above anbu."****

"Oh ok...but h-how can I join s-such a group? I-i'm not very g-good."****

"You'd get special training to make sure your as good as the rest of your peers in anbu. Although you'd be pulled out of the academy and wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone what your doing or that your part of anbu. Although knowing your father we'd have to tell him your getting special training from me personally or he'd snoop around. I have to tell you that anbu especially black ops is very dangerous and you could be injured or die."****

"I...I-i'll do it." Hinata replied.****

"Alright meet at that old building you were at tomorrow at five a.m. We'll start your training and remember it'll be extremely hard so be prepared." Kakashi said.****

"Hai." Hinata replied while bowing. She went to leave when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.****

"One last thing." Kakashi said.****

"Hai?"****

"Why'd you take their uniforms anyways?"****

"Because I saw them hurting Naruto."****

"Ah. You can go now" Kakashi replied.****

As soon as the door was closed Kakashi and Sarutobi turned to the four remaining anbu.****

"Now what was this about you four hurting Naruto?" Sarutobi asked icily while the four looked back in horror.

**XxXxX**

****Hinata knew the training wouldn't be a picnic but she never expected it to be quite so grueling. She'd been worked to exhaustion almost everyday of her intense training. She'd worked on chakra control for the first month to build up her chakra reserves until they were almost as large as Naruto's if not larger. They'd gotten bigger over the months as she worked on different jutsus and when she worked out to get more in shape.****

She worked on speed, stealth, strength, taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, seduction, interrogation, even torture after much pleading on Hinata's part to work with Ibiki and Anko-chan for the next seven months.****

She perfected her elemental affinity, water, during the next month making it so she could control it without thinking if she wanted. She worked until exhaustion everyday almost to make so at first she could use the moisture in the air and then making it so she didn't need any water at all near her. The latter took a while seeing as it worked on a molecular level to combine oxygen and hydrogen atoms to make the water she needed.****

After that for the last three months of her training she'd been working on seals and sealing with Jiraiya the Sannin albight in secret since no one could know about her true strength.****

She developed her own style of taijutsu that fit her perfectly. It worked mostly on flexibility and speed although strength helped too. She also worked on her family style as well so she didn't rouse her family's suspicion.****

"Who ever in the academy said she was dumb is retarded." Ibiki mumbled as he walked toward her. She was currently hunched over Kakashi's olddesk looking through scrolls. She'd stolen it one day after she learned he never used it. _'She also stole his office' _He thought remembering how the hokage had immediately punished Kakashi when he found out all those meetings they'd supposedly had in his office were actually clones and heavy genjutsu to make the office look clean and presentable...in true Kakashi style, which meant everything was everywhere in an 'organized mess' as he put it.****

He personally thought she was like a sponge with the way she learned. While there was some stuff she didn't get if you were patient and helped her with it she'd master it quickly.****

A lot of the anbu here liked her since she didn't just learn what she was taught and move on. She'd work on something until she mastered it and then break it down to find flaws or mistakes that she'd fix until it was a safer technique overall and worked better. When the other anbu heard she'd do this they started teaching her any technique she wanted in hope that she'd fix it and teach her new version to them.****

He almost burst out laughing when he remembered the look on Genma's face after he'd taught her the sign's for making a kage bunshin. She'd litterally sat down and within five minutes had almost thirty perfect clones around her. After that she'd went through the sign's over and over until she noticed where the flaws were and where it could be improved.****

The next day she'd hunted down Genma and showed him her new version. It could now last quite a while of being hit before it disappeared and it only took one sign now...as long as you moved your chakra correctly.****

"Hinata, are you ready?" Ibiki asked.****

"Hai" She replied before getting up in order to go to the village gates. _'I miss Kakashi-sensei. Maybe I'll see him today since I know he teaches a genin squad now' _She thought as she ran over the rooftops. Kakashi had been pulled out of anbu almost three months ago in order to teach a genin squad from the graduating class, the one she would be in if she hadn't stolen those uniforms.****

She had her first mission today after a year of training. While she knew quite a bit she lacked one thing, experience. Her mission was a search and rescue mission. It was an A-rank solo mission. A group of genin and their jounin sensei had been sent to land of waves on a supposedly simple escort mission which had gotten complicated and they were requesting back up. She was assigned this mission since it was essentially a pure fighting one so it would provide quite a bit of experience and since it was about as simple as anbu missions come.****

If only they knew what her being on this mission would entail.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**That's all for this story right now. I admit I got this story idea from another author though I haven't been able to refind that story so I don't know who the author is at the moment. When I do find it I'll post their name here.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Ja ne ;]**


	9. Story Nine

**Another Story. You know the drill.**

**I know most of the stories have a similar theme but I promise all are very different and will go in very different directions if continued. I just really like the themes so they are what I write.**

**XxXxXxxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Chapter One:**

"_She has abilities that are unknown to the general population. If she is forced to use them you are never to mention them in a report or otherwise. If the other members of your team witness them you are to make sure they won't tell of them either. If I find out someone who isn't supposed to know just happens to know about such things do to you or one of your team members there will be...consequences."_****

Glancing at the decimated field that was once a perfect ambush sight for just short of a hundred men Ibiki could understand Tsunade's trepidation. A panting figure stood in the center while glancing at her handy-work. Clad in the standard anbu uniform there was no doubt a five foot three, curvaceous, athletic, long-legged woman stood before him. As he thought of the abilities she had shown his eyes narrowed.****

Hinata Hyuuga was known as a top medic with average ninja skills, barely enough to make chuunin. She was only on an Anbu mission due to her medic skills. She was a puzzle. A puzzle he intended to solve. Smirking to himself, a smirk that caused his enemies to sign away their souls and tell him everything they knew, he picked up the only remaining pack and called out to his partner.****

**"**We'll head back now. If we keep an even pace we should make it back before dawn." A nod was his only reply before he took off into the trees. Glancing around Hinata sighed before following her partner. She couldn't see her pack anywhere. Not that it had anything personal in it. It was just annoying.

**XxXxX**

****Ibiki could only sigh as he glanced at the report in his hand. He nor his anbu could figure out who a mysterious person or group of people was that had been defeating all threats to Konoha before they could fully become effective. This had been happening for just under three years now. The hokage had assured him that she knew who was doing such things and that they themselves were no threat to konoha, but Ibiki couldn't accept not knowing.****

He'd had a select group of anbu researching it for two years now and still...he had nothing. Setting the report aside he turned his chair and propped his feet on the windowsill, looking at the village below. Every village within the Elemental Nations that had access to a bingo book had entered them. Some depicting a team, others a single person. All calling them the same. Chimamire no Kage. Bloodstained Shadow(s).****

Some villages say they're saviors and others demons. Some even say they're both. No matter where he looked or who he asked no one had information on them. Not the gender, the age range, colors, anything. It was quite frustrating to say the least. Turning back to his desk Ibiki decided he could deal with it some more tomorrow. He had the jounin exams to prepare. It was his turn again and he was feeling sadistic. The exams would be hard this time.

**XxXxX**

**"**Shino and Kiba are competing this time. I think Ino and Chouji are as well." Hinata said softly to the two companions on either side of her.****

"Tenten is too. I don't know about Lee though." Naruto added with a sidelong glance at Sakura.****

"He is. It took me nearly an hour to explain to him that I couldn't compete with him due to the exams not being team based. Do you think we should enter? It would let us keep watch on everything better if we had access to things in the first place." Sakura asked as she laid back to look at the sky.****

"We do alright without it already; although, if we were jounin it might help our reputation better. The council has started watching me again since I slipped up in the written portion of the last chuunin exams. Those damn cameras are sneaky little bastards." The last comment threw the two girls into fits of giggles.****

"You know they're only there to see how everyone was able to cheat if it wasn't noticed during the exam." Hinata said in between giggles.****

"I know but still, I was actually caught on camera." Naruto's dejected face nearly caused the girls to start laughing all over again.****

"That's only because of the pervert here. You know what. I'm surprised _that_wasn't taped as well." Hinata threw a glare at Sakura before kissing her cheek.****

"That's because I used my chakra to move them slightly off center so I wasn't completely on any of them. I wonder if anybody noticed..." Hinata trailed off, her eyes looking distanced as she thought about that. "Oh well. Even if they noticed they wouldn't know why the cameras were moved, much less how." She finished as her eyes refocused.****

"Anyways, back on target. Should we enter the exams or not?" Sakura asked as she propped herself on an elbow to face the other two.****

"I think we should. While we can find out anything we need to know, even without access, it would still help our reputation like Naruto said. Also it would stop my father's pestering." Hinata replied.****

"I already said yes." At that the three nodded as they headed off to get ready. They couldn't reveal anything yet. Not unless they wanted Konoha to be destroyed.

**XxXxX**

******That's all for now on this story. This story is based on TheRoseandtheDagger's Unexpected series though I'm only taking a few snippets. I highly recommend her series. It's a great read.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Ja ne;]**


	10. Story Ten

**Another Story. You know the drill.**

**XxXxXxxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**Chapter One:**

The rain came barreling down on the forest. Such cold rain hitting a warm forest had produced fog throughout the lands. A small boy can be seen huddling among the roots of a half fallen tree. It appeared as if the tree had started falling to the side before the weight became too much and broke leaving behind half a tipped tree with the roots still holding it in place.

The boy had blonde hair that was filled with dirt, twigs, and leaves. His scared blue eyes stared out from the roots as his small hands pulled at the rags he wore. Rags is all they could be as they consisted of dirty brown clothes that appeared to have once been a shirt and shorts. Now they were torn in many places had had quite a few stains with most being dark red ones from blood.

Deciding that his pursuers had finally left him alone he ventured out wandering in a random direction until he found a worn path in the forest. He figured it would lead to help and followed it. When a house came into view he began to run only to be thrown to the ground moments later after tripping on something.

Glancing back he saw that he'd tripped on a slightly raised square. Claw marks covered the top and all around the sides which is what had made it become slightly raised. Deciding the house could wait he started clearing the dirt to reveal a chest of some kind. After finding a stick he used it to dig around the chest so he could remove it from the hole.

Pulling it up he noticed it wasn't too heavy and then proceeded to try and open it. After a few failed attempts he decided to study the chest. Maybe it had a secret button or something. Like in the books Ayame-nee sometimes read to him to teach him new words.

Eventually he found some strange symbols and writing on the bottom. Studying it closely he determined the writing was kanji. Ayame-nee had informed him all the characters in their language were called kanji. Glancing at it some more he noticed there was dirt blocking some of it from view. As he went to rub it off though the symbols suddenly glowed and he felt a pinch on the hand that was touching it. A few seconds later the chest popped open causing him to stare in confusion. Why had it opened after pinching him? Maybe it took blood, Naruto concurred after he remembered how in one of the stories Ayame-nee had told him that the main character could open things with his blood.

Looking inside he found three scrolls. Each with some kanji on them. The only thing he recognized was that one had Uzumaki on it and another had the kanji for blood on it. Ayame-nee had made sure he knew his own name along with all of the basic words like fire or leaf. Blood had been among them. Although, he didn't know what the last few kanji said on that scroll, but he assumed it was someone's first name. He was excited to know there was another person out there with his last name. Maybe they were his family!

Deciding that the one with blood on it wanted him to put his own blood on it he pricked his finger on one of his canines and wiped it on the scroll. The kanji on the scroll glowed along with a few symbols that showed up around the kanji before the scroll unrolled in a puff of smoke. Eagerly he unrolled the rest of the scroll before he began to read what he could.

_**Dear Unknown Person,**__**Seeing as you are reading this scroll that means that your blood was (Naruto didn't know) with the two people that are tied into the (Naruto didn't know) on this scroll. This means you are related to them. If you can see two other scrolls within the chest then you are their son, Naruto. If you only see this scroll then you are either Naruto's children or he is your ancestor.**__**The next part of this letter can only be seen by Naruto in case you are wondering why the closing is so far from that first (Naruto didn't know).**__**Naruto, in order to open the other two scroll just wipe some blood on them like you did with this one. **__**(Naruto didn't know),**__**Naruto's (Naruto didn't know)**_

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. He now knew he had family. He was a little confused at the closing but it didn't matter. Eagerly he wiped his blood on the other two scrolls. Glancing at the two he decided to read the one with the kanji he didn't recognize on it first. He could learn about his family next since He assumed the one with Uzumaki on it was from his family.

_**Dear Naruto,**__**This is your (Naruto didn't know) writing this. I must tell you many things but first I must tell you of your mother and father. Your father is (Naruto didn't know). He was the fourth Hokage. Your mother is Uzumaki (Naruto didn't know). Your mother is from (Naruto didn't know). Your mother was the Kyuubi's second (Naruto didn't know). This means the Kyuubi was contained within her by (Naruto didn't know). You are the Kyuubi's third (Naruto didn't know). **_

_**The Kyuubi's first (Naruto didn't know) was Uzumaki (Naruto didn't know). She was the first Hokage's wife. When she grew old she requested someone from (Naruto didn't know) to be sent to become the second (Naruto didn't know). She asked for an Uzumaki like herself and (Naruto didn't know) was sent. At the time (Naruto didn't know) didn't know why she was being sent other than that a family member had (Naruto didn't know) it. **_

_**When (Naruto didn't know) told (Naruto didn't know) she was to become Kyuubi's second (Naruto didn't know) (Naruto didn't know) refused. Eventually she was talked into it and on her seventh birthday Kyuubi was (Naruto didn't know) into her. On the day you were born a masked man I believe to be Uchiha (Naruto didn't know) attacked shortly after you were born. He killed the people helping your mother and distracted your father by throwing you into the air with explosive tags on your blanket. He saved you but when He turned back your mother and the man were gone.**_

_**He immediately took you to his home, which should be near you at the moment unless the chest has been moved. He then went straight to your mother by using his technique, the (Naruto didn't know). He was able to because of the (Naruto didn't know) he'd placed on her. He was too late though. The kyuubi had already been released from her. He was able to save her from being killed by the kyuubi that (Naruto didn't know) was now controlling. He took her to where you were and left her with you. He then went to go fight the man and kyuubi, who he had summoned to right in front of the village walls.**_

_**(Naruto didn't know) found out he had the ability to phase from existence so attacks went straight through him. The weakness is that when he is attacking he must be solid to actually hit you. He only got one hit on him with his (Naruto didn't know). Eventually, he managed to get him to lose his control of the Kyuubi and he left right after before (Naruto didn't know) could stop him. He then went and fought the Kyuubi. Him along with others got the kyuubi out of the village and then he used his (Naruto didn't know) to take him to a clearing far away from the village. **_

_**At the same time (Naruto didn't know) had had shadow clones go and get you and your mother so you guys were already there. Your mother used her chakra chains to hold Kyuubi in place while he prepared the jutsu that would (Naruto didn't know) him within you. At one point he managed to gain some freedom from the chains and tried to stab you with a claw. Your mother and father got in front of it and were impaled instead. This is not why your mother and him are dead though. I am sorry to say your mother would die anyways due to the Kyuubi being forced out of her. Having your (Naruto didn't know) removed will kill a (Naruto didn't know). (Naruto didn't know) would die from the jutsu that (Naruto didn't know) Kyuubi into you. After being impaled he sealed the kyuubi within you along with a piece of each his and (Naruto didn't know)'s (Naruto didn't know). **_

_**I know all of his due to a (Naruto didn't know) I used on the (Naruto didn't know) of your parents that sent all they had (Naruto didn't know) to scrolls that recorded it. I also must tell you that I'm sorry I am not in your life at the moment but I have a spy (Naruto didn't know) to run. Please forgive me.**_

_**(Naruto didn't know),**__**(Naruto didn't know)**_

As Naruto finished reading the letter tears streamed down his face. He now knew who his parents were. Or at least he knew his father was the fourth Hokage since he couldn't read their names. He also knew that whoever wrote this letter was also part of his family though what he or she was Naruto didn't know. After he stopped crying and had calmed down some he started reading the other letter.

_**Dear Naruto,**__**This is your mother writing this. I would like to start by saying I love you and so does your father. Don't ever doubt that. I also want to say I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. I'm currently writing this as I lay near you dying. The kyuubi has been removed from me so I will surely die. I can already feel my strength leaving me.**_**  
**_**I don't have much time left so here goes. You should have a (Naruto didn't know). You possibly have two. From me you got longevity and heavy chakra. Essentially the Uzumaki can wield their chakra itself as a weapon and we lived very long lives. The records report the oldest Uzumaki to date was nearly three hundred years old.I liked to turn my chakra into chains. The Uzumaki is also (Naruto didn't know) masters so hopefully you become one as well to continue the tradition. If not, no harm done. From (Naruto didn't know), your father, you got (Naruto didn't know). This means any wound you receive will heal quickly leaving no scar. Don't mistake it for excelled healing though. While it does heal anything it doesn't just heal the damages it (Naruto didn't know) the cells there while making them **__**stronger so receiving the same kind of wound will be much harder. At least that's the gist of what (Naruto didn't know) does**_**  
**_**These two (Naruto didn't know) might have mutated when they mixed in you so you may have a different (Naruto didn't know) all together. A clone of (Naruto didn't know) has arrived for me so I must finish now. Please live a great life and train hard. Find love in your life and never deny your heart. Oh and you qualify under the CRA. There is many scrolls for training at mine and (Naruto didn't know)'s house. **_**  
**_**You should learn of your parents and Kyuubi when you start the academy. You should receive the house at genin, which can be opened with your blood, and the right to use the name (Naruto didn't know) along with the clans money at chuunin. If you're not chuunin by age eighteen that is when you receive all of it. We already set that up with the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, long ago. We never talked about kyuubi though but he should know to add it. The clone is telling me we need to go now so bye.**__**Love,**__**Uzumaki (Naruto didn't know)**_

Naruto could tell his mother was in a hurry at the end. The last paragraph or so was nearly illegible. Glancing at the House ahead of him Naruto decided to explore it on his own. He couldn't wait until he became a genin. That was four years away yet since he'd just been informed by his jiji that he'd be entering the academy in two weeks. He assumed that jiji would tell him of kyuubi and his parents when he actually entered in two weeks so he didn't worry about what the letter said for now.

Getting into the house hadn't been hard and he'd been there for hours now. He'd left the chest and three scrolls in the entryway before walking around. On the first floor was a living room, dining room, a half bath, a laundry room, an office, and a library. On the second floor was the master bedroom, and five guest bedrooms. The two guest bedrooms on either side of the master bedroom were bigger than the other three across the hall.

All of the bedrooms had a bed with a side table on either side, a full bathroom, a closet, a desk, and a dresser. The master bedroom also had some bookshelves. Naruto nearly cried when he saw everything in the master bedroom. The room was filled with his parent's stuff and personal decorations.

Remembering what his mother's letter had said he immediately went to the library after getting a basic layout of the house. To the left of the door was a corner filled with bean bags and pillows with a couch along the wall that jutted into the library due to the office. The wall to his right, the wall in front of him, and the wall to his left that wasn't the office wall was covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves. There were two tables in the room within the open space that were covered in scrolls and books.

Walking to the table closest to him he found it had a few stacks of scrolls and books with a paper nearby. Reading the paper brought a smile to his face. It said on the paper was a 'List of what to teach little Naruto first.' The list was obviously too advanced for a young child. On the right side was another list of more practical things to teach a young child first. A note above that one said 'List of what to actually teach little Naruto since idiot husband can't get it right.'

The first thing on his mother's list was chakra control and the second was kage bunshin. Grabbing the scrolls for those two things he got to work. He wanted to do as much as he could before the Hokage came looking for him.

**XxXxX**

In the past week Naruto had done much. He'd mastered tree climbing and water walking before mastering the kage bunshin jutsu. The first two items had taken six days to do and the last one had only taken a few hours. For the last day he'd been creating as many kage bunshin as possible and having them do the next chakra control exercises. The next exercises were just upgrades of the tree climbing and water walking. You were to attach one leaf at a time until you were completely covered while also doing either tree climbing and water walking.

He'd managed to get quite a few leaves to stick to himself while doing them but still had far to go. Having so many clones also doing it had helped greatly. Especially once he noticed he got their memories once they dispelled. Deciding his clones were fine on their own he decided to see what was next on the list. Taking the chakra control scroll from his pocket he saw the next thing was similar except you attached small rocks instead of leaves. Getting his clones attention he had half start doing that while the rest continued with leaves.

Grabbing the list from his pocket this time he read it to see what all was left.

_-First two chakra control exercises mastered_  
_This will help with using your chakra more wisely._  
_-Kage Bunshin Jutsu mastered_  
_This will help you accomplish tasks faster._  
_-Memorize Beginner level books for math, science, and history. (You must be able to repeat the books word for word)._  
_This will help your memory and these are things you must know._  
_-Master the three academy jutsus. (There is a scroll with them listed. If you can't use the small amount needed for bunshin just make a whole bunch of them. Also I have a special henge listed along with the academy one. It truly turns you into what you are henged as so it isn't an illusion.)_  
_You need these three jutsu to graduate the academy and they are useful._  
_-Practice calligraphy until writing is perfect._  
_Without perfect handwriting sealing is useless to learn._  
_-Master everything in beginner level sealing book._  
_If you know what seals to use you can do anything so sealing is very useful._  
_-Master academy taijutsu katas (There is a scroll in the library with the katas on it)_  
_Taijutsu is essential for a ninja to not only know but be an expert in._  
_-Memorize Intermediate level books for math, science, and history._  
_Same as before._  
_-Learn how to play shoji and play it regularly as in everyday._  
_Will help you develop your strategies and analytical mind. Essentially it will help you in  
battle.  
-Master everything in intermediate level sealing book._  
_Same as before._  
_-Memorize The Art of a Shinobi book. (Must be able to repeat word for word.)_  
_While not required it will prepare you for what a shinobi and kunoichi really do and not just what the academy leads you to believe._

_-Either start to try creating a taijutsu style that fits you or find one in the many scrolls in the library that fits you and master it._  
_-Memorize Advanced level books for math, science, and history._  
_-Master everything in Advanced level sealing book._  
_-Memorize all books required in the academy._

_All of that should take about a year give or take a few months. Below is a training schedule you should follow everyday when not in academy._

_-Five am: wake up, get dressed, and eat breakfast._  
_-Five-thirty am: Run for two hours_  
_-Seven-thirty am: five hundred punches (250 for each arm); five hundred kicks (250 for each leg); 50 push ups, 50 sit-ups, and 50 crunches until you drop from exhaustion so repeat the cycle of three until then / or stop at ten-thirty am._  
_-Ten-thirty am: Do exercises from above_  
_-Noon: Eat lunch_  
_-Twelve-thirty pm: Do exercises from above_  
_-Two pm: run for two hours_  
_-Four pm: five hundred punches (250 for each arm); five hundred kicks (250 for each leg); 50 push ups, 50 sit-ups, and 50 crunches until you drop from exhaustion so repeat the cycle of three until then / or stop at Seven pm._  
_-Seven pm: Work on own interests_  
_-Nine pm: Shower, eat dinner, and go to bed._

_For days when in academy:_

_-Five am: wake up, get dressed, and eat breakfast._  
_-Five-thirty am: run for an hour_  
_-Six-thirty am: five hundred punches (250 for each arm); five hundred kicks (250 for each leg); then do 50 push ups, 50 sit-ups, and 50 crunches in cycle until seven-thirty am._  
_-Seven-thirty am: shower, change, and go to academy_  
_-Eight am to three pm: at academy (I suggest having shadow clones doing the exercises while you're there)._  
_-Three pm: run for two hours_  
_-Five pm: five hundred punches (250 for each arm); five hundred kicks (250 for each leg); 50 push ups, 50 sit-ups, and 50 crunches until you drop from exhaustion so repeat the cycle of three until then / or stop at Eight pm._  
_-Eight pm: Work on own interests_  
_-Nine pm: Shower, eat dinner, and go to bed._

Naruto sighed to himself when he read everything he needed to do. After making some shadow clones he had them do the next three things on the list while he started the workout. He had a long year ahead of him and it was just the start. The start of his career as a shinobi.

**XxXxX**

The next few years were quite interesting to say the least. After the first month in the academy Naruto knew the Hokage wasn't going to tell him about kyuubi or his parents like he was supposed to so he decided to hide the fact that he knew. He'd already decided to hide that he knew of his home and was living in it since he wasn't supposed to get that until he was a genin.

He was also hiding his true strength and intelligence from everyone. He'd quickly discovered that no matter how good he did at something the instructors always put his score at the bottom. Instead he acted like an idiot and he wore bright orange jumpsuits that were most definitely not the thing a ninja should wear. He mostly wore them since they were the only things the shops would sell _him_. He didn't want to get beaten by the shop owners by wearing the clothes he'd gotten when using the special henge to look like someone else.

He had a clone pretending to be him each day by having it live at his _apartment_and have it go to and from the academy. He always made sure to have two or three dozen other clones near that one incase it got hit so they could substitute with the main clone in order to hide the fact he was a clone. At least he did that until he discovered the blood clone. Now he just made a new blood clone every week. It could go through the beatings and whatnot without dispelling so it was the best option.

He discovered that being a jinchuuriki made his clones slightly different in that instead of needing quite a bit of blood to make _a_clone he only needed to make a shadow clone and have it drink a small vile of blood from whoever it was going to be. He'd been ecstatic when he had found that little side note in the blood clone scroll from his mother. He hadn't wanted to be gathering blood for nearly a year before he could even make one.

He'd finished all of the exercises on the list in a little over a year. He'd then went on to Master the master and expert levels of sealing, and he memorized the master and expert level books for math, science, and history. He'd then memorized all of the books and scroll within the library and the master bedroom. Those things had taken another two years since there were so many books in the house. He'd discovered that many of the scrolls had multiple books sealed within them that were about one subject.

Once that was done he'd gathered every last jutsu scroll in the house and worked on them until he could at least do all of them correctly. After that he'd mastered all of the ones he actually liked to use. That had taken another year and it was almost time for him to finally become a genin. The instructors had tried to get him to graduate early every year but he didn't want to. Mainly because it could expose some of his true strength and because he knew the instructors just wanted him to die on a mission from not having enough experience. He still took them but he always made sure to fail the bunshin jutsu so he didn't pass.

As he finished his last exercise for the day he thought of the exams in three days. He decided he would actually do good on the exams this time so he wouldn't be ranked at the very bottom. He also decided to do good this time because he had gotten his jiji to agree to come and watch the exams to make sure the instructors didn't cheat him of his true score, which they had done on all of his early graduation attempts so far.

**XxXxX**

When Sarutobi Hiruzen felt the genjutsu being applied to the paper he eyed the teacher suspiciously. When Naruto had come to him a week ago asking him to attend the exams he'd been exasperated. He had tons of work to do and hadn't believed his claims. Now, he kind of felt bad for thinking Naruto a liar. Though, he was even more suspicious when he saw Naruto fly through the questions, or at least in Naruto's terms he did, even with the genjutsu. Did the jutsu make the questions harder or easier though? Knowing that would either confirm or deny his suspicions.

He trailed behind the kids unnoticed as they exited the building behind their silver haired sensei. He thought the man's name was Mizuki. The tests had been given to Iruka to grade so it was left to this man to test their practical skills. The jutsu portion would be graded by both in the academy afterwards.

His fears were proved time and time again when Mizuki gave Naruto faulty weapons in the throwing portion, didn't stop his time watch until nearly ten seconds after Naruto had finished the obstacle course, and used a much more advanced taijutsu during that portion then he had done for the others. He had to hand it to Naruto though. He had admirable skills in thinking on the spot and adapting quickly, or as Naruto liked to call it 'winging it'.

As he followed the kids into the building once more he hoped Iruka would be different and judge Naruto fairly. Waiting in the room with Iruka and Mizuki, though they didn't know it, he watched kid after kid come and take the test. His anger grew with each one. all they had to do to graduate now was do three simple jutsu? And some of them were gasping after them and they still passed? What had the council done with the academy? As Naruto's name was finally called he let out a sigh. He would surely change things around here after this.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw Naruto walk in with that huge grin of his. The boy was just so optimistic. He wondered how the boy could be so happy with his life. Well he does have everything he needs, Hiruzen reasoned. He didn't know the reports he received about the boy were false.

"Alright Naruto, please perform henge." Seconds later a small puff of smoke obscured the spot Naruto stood. When it cleared there stood a perfect imitation of Mizuki.

"Alright can you perform kawarimi now."

"But, I already did." Was heard from Mizuki as he was covered in smoke revealing that Naruto was standing there. Iruka and Hiruzen openly gaped. Iruka because he hadn't noticed and Hiruzen because he hadn't even felt the chakra trail that should have been in between where Naruto stood and where he was now. He didn't fail to notice Mizuki's frown or the anger in his eyes.

"Uhm, well alright. Please return to your original spot." Once done Iruka continued. "Now for the final test please make three bunshin." Instantly the room was filled with smoke. All three in the room were gaping this time. It isn't surprising really, Hiruzen reasoned as he realized how much chakra Naruto had.

"Naruto, I only asked for three. you didn't need so _many_."

"I know, but I have really a whole bunch of chakra and it's too hard to make such a small number so I just make a whole bunch to compensate." Naruto replied with a blush as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well it's safe to say you definitely passed. Please grab the hiate-ate you want and proceed through the door to my left. Remember to be here tomorrow at the regular time for team placements." Naruto nodded as he walked up to the table. The top seemed to shimmer before a whole bunch of hiate-ates showed up. He'd known the genjutsu was there but hadn't known what it was covering until now.

There was five columns each with a different kind of hiate-ate. There was bandanas that could cover the head, a simple band with the plate on it like a choker, the normal tie ones, belts with the plate acting like a buckle that would cover the actual buckle hen secured, and just the plate that could be attached to your clothes. All but the last one had a few colors to choose from. Blood Red, Black, Blue, White, or a dark Forest Green were the options. Naruto decided on a normal tie one with the cloth being blood red.

Nodding to the three in front of him, not that Hiruzen knew that he knew he was there, he put the hiate-ate in his pocket and headed out the door. He knew they had them exit this way so that no one would know who passed or failed until after they took the test themselves. He would have to change clothes now, Naruto mused. Blood red most definitely doesn't go with bright orange. At least he's allowed to shop in the shinobi only stores now. Some of their owners actually liked him.

He made sure to hold his head down as he walked past everyone in the next room to leave. It would make the others think he was sad, which would lead them to think he failed since they couldn't see his hiate-ate. They all received a great big F for looking underneath the underneath as far as he was concerned.

As soon as he was out of the building he started running. He had much to prepare on top of his training. Such as clothes and a way to escape the anbu following him...wait, what? Sending his senses out slightly confirmed that yes, four anbu were tailing him. Jumping into the alley below him he created a clone and threw it a vial before disappearing in a flash of flames just as the anbu arrived. All they saw was that Naruto was dashing out of the alley towards his home once more.

No one noticed the lone pair of eyes that had witnessed the whole event.

**XxXxXxxxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxX xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX xXxXXxXxX**

**That's all for now. Please Read and Review.**

**Ja ne ;]**


End file.
